The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a transmission medium and, more particularly, to an information processing apparatus which receives a digital broadcast transmitted from a plurality of broadcasting providers and reproduces this digital broadcast, an information processing method, and a transmission medium.
With the advances in image and sound compression technology, etc., digital broadcasts are being realized.
Conventional digital broadcast receiving apparatuses respond to only broadcasting signals from a specific broadcasting provider. Therefore, when a broadcast from a plurality of broadcasting providers is to be received, there is a problem in that a plurality of receiving apparatuses are required, making the financial burden on a user consequently large.
Also, in order to employ a receiving apparatus, an appropriate amount of space is required. Therefore, when a broadcast from a plurality of broadcasting providers is to be received, there is also a problem in finding the necessary space for multiple receiving apparatus.